


EzioxLeonardo

by Pflanzichan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio kommt Leo viel zu selten besuchen. Als Ausgleich will er ihm ein Geschenk machen, dass sie verbindet. Währenddessen sitzt Leonardo deprimiert in seiner Werkstatt und kann nicht arbeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EzioxLeonardo

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe dieses pairing einfach *-* ich finde die sind soo süß. Tut mir sehr Leid für die schlechte Zusammenfassung....ich kann sowas nich....  
> Hoffe iwem gefällt die Story ^^

Der große Künstler, Leonardo da Vinci, hockte zusammengekauert in einer Ecke seiner Werkstatt. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Er seufzte immer wieder auf und warf regelmäßig zusammengeknüllte Skizzen ins Feuer gegenüber. Er war deprimiert. Und das zu seiner Lieblingstageszeit! Eine Zeit in der er vor Kreativität eigentlich nur so sprühte. Doch seit einiger Zeit schon, saß er nur noch in seiner Werkstatt und hatte keine Einfälle mehr. Nichts schien ihm mehr erforschenswert, nichts schien ein geeignetes Modell für seine Bilder zu sein.   
Der Künstler ließ seinen Blick durch sein Fenster hinaus in die Stadt wandern. Die Sonne war kurz davor unterzugehen und die Dämmerung verwischte die Konturen der Welt. Er liebte genau diese eine Tageszeit, weil die Rohheit des Tages hinfort genommen wurde und doch die Nacht die Welt noch nicht in ihre kühlen, tröstenden Arme ziehen konnte. Es waren Momente des Friedens. Die Zeit hatte die Welt vergessen und sie schwebte zwischen den Zuständen. Weder Tag noch Nacht war es. Die Welt war in einer Zwischendimension. Für Leonardo die pure Inspiration. Doch nein. Er konnte den Anblick nicht genießen. Er sorgte sich zu sehr. Er sah hinaus und sah nicht all das, was er früher gesehen hatte. Er sah nur eine Leiche. Die Leiche seines Freundes Ezio.   
Manchmal hatte er das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis sein Unterbewusstsein aus seinem Kopf zu reißen und zusammen zu schlagen, obwohl das sonst gar nicht seine Art war. Aber er machte sich doch so große Sorgen! Und sein Unterbewusstsein hatte einfach nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm den lieben langen Tag sämtliche Todesszenarien auszumalen, die sein Künstlerverstand erdenken konnte. Lieder waren das einige. 

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ein Mann rannte durch die Straßen von Venedig. Nicht mehr als ein Schatten in der Dämmerung, doch tödlicher als jede Fata Morgana, die ihre Opfer in der Wüste verdursten lässt. Doch so langsam starben seine Opfer nicht. Er tötete schnell. Doch diesmal zog ihn kein Auftrag nach Venedig. Eher ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten seinen Freund Leonardo nicht mehr besucht und dieser würde ihn wahrscheinlich schon lange für tot halten. Er hatte den Künstler wirklich vermisst, hatte aber wichtige Aufträge erfüllen müssen und hatte keinerlei Zeit gehabt diesen zu besuchen.

Momentan allerdings suchte er nicht nach dessen Werkstatt, sondern nach einem Marktstand. Nicht nur nach irgendeinem, sondern nach einem ganz bestimmten. Nur dort hatten sie, was er brauchte. Nämlich die wahrscheinlich einzige Möglichkeit, wie Leonardo ihn nicht umbrachte. Obwohl er sich aus Gewalt nichts machte. Ezio fluchte leise, als er sich an dem gefühlt einhundertfünfzigsten Stand umsah und feststellen musste, dass es sein Geschenk für Leonardo hier nicht gab. Also schwang er sich auf die Dächer und suchte nach dem nächsten. Verdammt so weit konnte das blöde Ding doch nicht weg sein! Er war schon einmal dort gewesen, hatte es aber nicht für notwendig erachtet sich den Standort einzuprägen. Kurz nach seiner ersten Ankunft in Venedig mit Leonardo hatte er dort gestanden. Und da! Dort war er. Er hatte noch dieselbe Auslage, wie vor Jahren. Ezio wunderte sich kurz, ob das rentabel sein konnte und verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Er suchte den Stand ja immerhin auch, weil er etwas suchte, was er vor Jahren dummerweise nicht gekauft hatte. Er lächelte, als er dem Verkäufer das Geld für das kleine Holzpüppchen überreichte, dessen Arme und Beine man, wie bei menschlichen Gelenken, biegen konnte. Er vergewisserte sich, dass die Figur sicher in seinem Mantel verstaut war und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Werkstatt seines Freundes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dieser Freund befand sich zur selben Zeit am absoluten Tiefpunkt seiner Laune. Sein Unterbewusstsein legte überall Ezios Leichen hin und konnte sich manchmal einfach nicht entscheiden, ob er jetzt von irgendwo runterfallen sollte, oder einfach nur von Wachen ermordet wurde. Teilweise hingen auch erhängte Ezios von seiner Decke und Leonardo verzweifelte daran, diesen Hirngespinsten Herr zu werden. Irgendwann klemmte er einfach den Kopf zwischen die Beine und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Wie ein Kind, dass Angst im Dunkeln hat, wiegte er sich hin und her und wiederholte immer wieder die Worte: „Das ist nicht echt. Das ist nicht echt! Das ist nicht echt!!“. Dieser Satz wurde zu einem Mantra, das ihn beschützte, doch irgendwann fing er einfach nur ein zu weinen und hoffte, dass es bald aufhören würde.  
Dann hörte er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Na toll. Das hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Ein lästiger Kunde, der sich beschweren wollte, dass sein Bild nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt fertig wurde. Aber wie sollte Leonardo bitte malen, wenn er immerzu die Leichen der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben vor sich sah?! Und sagen konnte er es ja auch Niemandem. Manchmal hatte Leonardo das Bedürfnis sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Was hatte er nur für ein verdammtes Gehirn. Machte sein ganzes Leben von einer, ziemlich sicher toten, Person abhängig. Doch im Stillen fragte eben jenes Hirn, ob es wirklich die Schuld an dieser Sache trug, oder ob nicht vielmehr das vermaledeite Herz der eigentliche Übeltäter war.

Doch jetzt wurde der Künstler aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken gerissen, da zu dem Hämmern an der Tür nun auch noch eine Stimme gekommen war. Eine bekannte Stimme. Eine SEHR bekannte Stimme. Leonardo seufzte. Wirklich toll. Jetzt begann sein Verstand nun auch noch Ezios Stimme heraufzubeschwören. Als ob seine Leichen nicht genug wären. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald die verzweifelten Todesschreie hören, oder so etwas in der Art. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Ezio war endlich an Leonardos Tür angekommen. Ein wenig nervös klopfte er an die Tür. Nichts geschah. Er klopfte wieder. Wieder keinerlei Reaktion. Er begann jetzt laut gegen die Tür zu Hämmern und entschloss sich dann noch nach Leonardo zu rufen. Er war sicher, dass dieser noch hier wohnte, hatte er doch seine Nachbarn befragt. Er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war der Künstler wieder einmal so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Also zögerte Ezio nicht lange und schob die Tür auf. 

Er sah sich in der Werkstatt um. Nicht viel hatte sich verändert, nur ein paar neue Bücher, Skizzen und Gemälde waren hinzugekommen. Doch nirgends eine Spur seines Freundes. Doch da. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen aus einer Ecke. Das konnte doch nicht Leonardo sein. Dieses Verhalten passte eigentlich gar nicht zu dem immer fröhlichen Künstler. Als Ezio näher trat, sah er jedoch zu seinem großen Missfallen seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Leonardo kauerte, wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengekrümmt am Boden. Entsetzt trat er näher. Es tat ihm selbst weh, seinen Freund so traurig und allein zu sehen und aus einem Impuls heraus, trat er schnell auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leonardo keuchte auf. Plötzlich war da wärme. Und ein Körper, der ihn festhielt. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah dunkel braunes Haar und ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Ezio lebte! Und hielt ihn fest. Freude überströmte den Künstler und er schluchzte auf vor Erleichterung und klammerte sich an seinem Freund fest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ezio lächelte, als er stürmisch umarmt wurde und ein halb geschluchztes, halb gemurmeltes „Ich dachte du wärst tot!!“ an sein Ohr drang. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu lange weg. Ich hätte wirklich vorbei kommen sollen, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun.“ Ezio strich Leonardo sanft übers Haar und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. „Du hättest ja wenigstens mal einen Brief schreiben können, dass du noch lebst!“. Ezio lachte: „ So gefällt mir mein Künstler schon besser. Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht. Ist zwar kein Ausgleich, aber besser als nichts!“ Leonardo sah ihn jetzt neugierig an. Ezio wusste, dass der Jüngere schon immer eine Vorliebe für Überraschungen hatte und lachte leise, als er die kleine Figur vorsichtig aus seinem Mantel zog. Große Augen blickten erst die Figur und dann Ezio an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, bis ich sie dir gekauft hab.“ Murmelte er doch die großen Augen Leonardos lenkten ihn ab. Ein gehauchtes „Ezio…“ strich über sein Gesicht und Leonardo sah ihn immer noch mit seinem Reh-Blick an. „Du hast sie mir wirklich gekauft…?“. Die Antwort war natürlich mehr als offensichtlich, doch Ezio lachte nur und antwortete: „Du hast mich ja darum gebeten!“. Leonardo lachte und viel Ezio nun schon zum zweiten Male in den letzten Minuten um den Hals. 

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Ezio: “Ähem…Sollen wir vielleicht mal aufstehen? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du sehr bequeme Stühle hattest…“ Mit ein wenig Genugtuung nahm er war, wie Leonardo leicht rot anlief und sofort seine Umklammerung löste. Sofort war er wieder ganz der Alte. “Was bin ich nur für ein Gastgeber??!!! Mein liebster totgeglaubter Freund besucht mich und ich biete ihm nicht einmal etwas zu Sitzen an!! Entschuldige Ezio die Freude hat mich einfach überwältigt!“ Als der Künstler Ezio einen seiner Stühle geholt hatte und sich gerade wieder davon entfernen wollte, um sich selbst einen Zweiten zu holen, wurde er von zwei starken Armen daran gehindert. 

Ezio setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und zog Leonardo einfach mit sich. Dieser kreischte auf, doch konnte außer einem „Was??!!“ nichts herausbringen, da Ezio ihn schon zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.   
Leonardo lächelte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Ezios. Leicht außer Atem fragte er: „Musst du gleich schon wieder gehen?“ Furcht schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch auch Hoffnung. Ezio lächelte zurück: „Ich bleibe noch für eine Weile. Für eine sehr lange Weile, amore mio“.

Leonardo löste sich leicht aus Ezios Umarmung und griff nach seinem Skizzen Block und einem Stück Kreide. Plötzlich kamen ihm so viele Ideen, die er alle zu Papier bringen musste! Nicht wenige davon beinhalteten Ezio.


End file.
